vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Shiki Ryougi)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Pseudo-Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, appearing as a temporary ally while investigating the distortion near Singularity F. Saber's True Name is 「Shiki Ryougi」, Shiki's dormant third personality, which is connected directly to Akasha. She has no interest in the Holy Grail, merely watching over the protagonist out of interest in their stubbornness to protect humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, Unknown with Wish Granting Name: Saber,「Shiki Ryougi」, Void Shiki Origin: Kara no Kyoukai, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Late Twenties Classification: Saber-class Pseudo-Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omniscience, Expert Swordswoman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Healing, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Due to her connection to Akasha, Shiki can theoretically act as an "all-powerful wish granting machine". Claims to be able to rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, and restructure the laws and orders of the world), Conceptual Manipulation and Death Manipulation with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki can cut down anything regardless of its durability by tracing its Lines of Death with an edged weapon, even slicing apart concepts and abstract abilities like Fujino Asagami's telekinesis) Transformation (Can turn into her Assassin self), Resistance to BFR (Can resist the effects of Rayshift due to having Independent Manifestation) and Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1. Due to having the Independent Manifestation skill, Shiki has resistance to time paradox attacks and the imposition of instant death), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Is stronger than her Assassin counterpart and was completely unconcerned with the "defective Beasts of Alaya" who were approaching a state similar to Primate Murder and made Mephistopheles give up all hope of survival, though she admits that she would have no chance against a true Beast of Gaia like Primate Murder), Unknown with Wish Granting (Due to her Connection to the Root, conventional Servant parameters are meaningless to her, as she can theoretically act as an "all-powerful wish granting machine". She claims to be able to rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, restructure the laws and orders of the world or annihilate reality), Can ignore conventional durability with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and Amalavijñāna (By severing her foe's lines of death, Shiki can impose their fated destruction on them immediately, ignoring conventional durability, reincarnation, and regeneration. Allows her to instantly cut down several "defective Beasts of Alaya" that were reaching a state similar to Primate Murder, a Beast-class Servant like Tiamat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has A-rank Endurance, making her comparable to Heracles and King Arthur at her peak) Stamina: Nigh-infinite (Due to her Independent Manifestation skill, she can manifest without a magical supply and can fight indefinitely) Range: Nine meters with Kanesada Kuji, Unknown with her reality warping powers Standard Equipment: Kanesada Kuji, the Ryougi family's 500 year old katana that can cut barriers simply by being drawn from the scabbard Intelligence: Omniscient (Is stated to be all-knowing due to her connection to Akasha, the root of all things) Weaknesses: 「Shiki Ryougi」is far too apathetic to care enough to use her powers beyond that which is required to act as a Servant, exclusively using her sword skills and Mystic Eyes of Death Perception rather than her allegedly vast ability to manipulate reality through her connection to Akasha. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception are useless against beings who do not possess a concept of death. Those without it, such as Tiamat and Archetype: Earth, cannot be affected by this ability. Certain entities, such as the body of an enlightened Buddha, may also possess "Advanced Lines of Death" that are difficult for Shiki to decipher and trace. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Amalavijñāna_Boundary_of_Emptiness_FGO.gif|'Amalavijñāna - Boundary of Emptiness' Amalavijñāna_-_Boundary_of_Emptiness_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Amalavijñāna - Boundary of Emptiness: 「Shiki Ryougi's」 Noble Phantasm and the maximum application of her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, she rushes past her foes and delivers a single sword strike to sever all of her foes' Lines of Death, bypassing durability, regeneration, immortality, self-resurrection, and even reincarnation, releasing them from the afterlife to enter Nirvana. Class Skills Connection to the Root: A skill representing 「Shiki Ryougi's」 connection to Akasha, the root of all things. Because of this skill, her traditional parameters are ineffective and meaningless when it comes to showcasing her actual strength, and she has the ability to act as an "all-powerful wish granting machine" if she ever decided to do so. She claims to be able to rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, and restructure the laws and orders of the world, but admits that even with her power, she would not be able to defeat a true Beast of Gaia. Independent Manifestation: A skill that is usually only granted to Beast-class Servants and Grand Servant candidates, it allows 「Shiki Ryougi」 to manifest through her own will without the need for a master or an external magical supply. In addition, it grants her C Rank in this skill resistance to instant death attacks as well as attacks involving Time Manipulation, such as a time paradox. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Rather than simply rejecting Magical Energy, this ability cancels spells altogether. 「Shiki Ryougi's」 possesses an A-Rank in this skill, rendering her immune to all but the strongest and most ancient spells from the Age of Gods. It also nullifies indirect magical effects such as petrification, mind manipulation, and spatial manipulation. Personal Skills Cloud Shine: A skill representing Ryougi Shiki's enhanced abilities while holding a blade, allowing her to instantly cut down her opponent from as far as nine meters away, closing the distance between herself and her opponent in an instant. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: A so-called "superpower among superpowers", Shiki's Mystic Eyes are of a grade beyond compare, allowing her to see the Lines of Death that crisscross along all things that are "alive". Even some concepts are not exempt from this ability, allowing her to cut down the concept of distance to instantly erase a gap between herself and her opponent, the concept of sickness to cure someone's appendicitis, the telekinetic spirals of Fujino Asagami, and the predetermined future created by Mitsuru Kamekara. In addition, all wounds created by severing these Lines of Death cannot heal by normal means, requiring victims to create a new body if they wish to survive repeated slashes from Shiki. But if the point or line where all the other lines converge is severed, no amount of regeneration will save the target. Taijitu: A skill based in Taoist philosophy that reflects Shiki's dual nature as one with both a male (Yang) and a female (Yin) personality, representing the dual nature of existence as existences must be destroy to continue that of others. By using this skill, Shiki sacrifices some of her mana supply to quickly heal her wounds and restore her physical health. Other Magical Prosthetic Arm: A magical prosthetic arm made by Touko Aozaki, the greatest puppet maker in the world. It is able to grasp intangible objects and beings like ghosts from a distance and possesses greater physical strength than her normal arm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Power Nullification Users